Dimensional Games
by spiderwebbed
Summary: Miss Megamind has completed her latest invention- a Dimensional Ray, an object that she will use to finally zap that pesty Metrogal into a different version of their universe. When it backfires and catapults Minioness, Richard Roxy, and Metrogal into an alternate universe where everyone's genderbent, she's delighted- until she discovers that in THIS universe, Megamind's a HERO?
1. Welcome to the Other Metrocity

Metrocity, Michigan. The place where evil reigns and citizen shake in fear under the rule of Megamind, the greatest mind- criminal or otherwise- in the universe. Or, at least, where it soon will be— as soon as Metrogal disappears. Megamind sits at her table of genius inventions, a soldering ray in one hand and a device in the other. She works, humming the evil anthem of Metrocity- or rather, the anthem to be, once she captures the city.

_Here she comes, down the road  
__The pink ruler of us all_

_How we love to serve her  
__Yes, beneath her, we do crawl_

_Why would we live in Cali or Venice?  
__When we could live here with the Queen of Menace~_

She pauses in her humming as the soldering job is finished, setting the ray gun on the table gently. It's finally finished. Megamind lifts her pink goggles and a coy smile sliding onto her red lips. Yes, it's finished, but now was the important question- did it look bad?

She stands and places it in her holster, then whips it out quickly to aim at a much abused picture on the wall of a beautiful, dimpled young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a white and silver costume, posed flying in the air. She doesn't shoot it, but instead smiles.

_Oh, yes. Bad as bad can be._ She rubs her hands together in delight and spins in her chair, mentally dancing a jig. So, all of her previous failures had been… well, failures. _This_ plan will work or may she give up villany forever. Megamind cackles, her evil laugh delightfully echoing through the cavern.

The sound of machinery clanking towards her makes her look up.

"You're looking delightfully pink today, mistress."

Megamind grins in response. "That's because tomorrow is the day the Metrocity will be mine, of course." She lifts the black and pink ray gun into the air arrogantly. "Look at it, Minioness. Look at its glorious image, that you may forever remember the sight of the weapon used to defeat Metrogal for all eternity."

Minioness moves her cybernetic-mammlian body, the robotic monkey tail curling upward and brushing the side of the ray gun lightly. "Oh, yes, very nice, Megamind. Very nice. It's even shinier than that, uh, other… ray gun with the pink stripes and the… the…" She gestures, then trails off when she sees Megamind's face looking at her in abject disapproval.

"You don't even know what it does, do you?" Megamind says flatly.

"Ah… no, mistress, I don't." Megamind sighs long-sufferingly, causing Minioness to roll her eyes to herself.

"Oh, Minioness, how glad are you that I was be blessed with this wondrous superior intellect, that I may explain to you the more intricate things in life?" Megamind aims that ray at the picture and shoots it, causing Minioness to duck out of the way of the ray gun's blast. It zaps it, causing picture to expand and then disappear completely in an explosive blast of light, only to reveal a pristine copy of the same picture underneath. Minioness is silent for a moment, then clears her throat.

"…Another evaporating blaster. Very nice, mistress. A little louder than the last one, but besides that, uh... very nice."

Megamind laughs delightedly. "Oh, you don't get it at all, Minioness! Not at all!I call it, the Dimension Ray! With the capture of Richard Roxy, I can lure Metrogal into the Dome of Everlasting Evil and zap her into another dimension where another Megamind will have to deal with her." She cackles and claps her hands together. "Isn't it just so delightfully… diabolical?"

"Well, yes, mistress, but what about the other Megamind?"

The female Megamind waves a pink hand in Minioness's direction. "Oh, worry not, Minioness. I'm sure that a genius of my intellect can handle two Metrogals."

"But mistress, _we've_ failed to do that every time. What makes you think that—" Unsurprisingly, Megamind chooses that moment for her selective hearing to kick in, failing to pay attention to her henchfish. Instead, she occupies herself with strapping the ray into the holster, then unbuckling the holster altogether. She checks her watch and stretches. "Go power down, Minioness. We have a big day of evil tomorrow." She yawns. "Brain bots~!"

A swarm of brain bots with pink electricity surrounds her suddenly. They are small, brain-shaped with two little arms protruding from them, claws at the ends of both. They are eager to follow their mistress.

"Clean up this table and prepare the dome." She tickles under the chin of one brain bot. "Who's a little evil baby that Mommy loves? You are? You are!" A brain bot with blue paint on it- the only one with blue paint- nuzzles her hand, then claws at it. "Ah, ah! No clawing." She retrieves a small bag filled with nuts and bolts— her homemade version of botnip – then throws it. The swarm follows it and leaves her in peace.

"I'll get Richard first thing tomorrow."

Megamind smiles wide, white teeth sparkling. "Oh, Minioness, you always know what to say."

******So, this is my first story here- I hope it doesn't crash and fall... It's a bit of a genderbend AU mixed with canon... Er, I don't know how to describe it, but I hope you like it! **It's a few chapters before you actually meet the normal Megamind. I hope you don't mind! And yes, the genderbent Megamind has pink skin. Minioness has a(giant-sized) golden lion tamarin's robot body. In real life, golden lion tamarin's have extremely long tails and I imagine that she is very versatile with her tail. :3 She can use it like another hand. Another thing about Minioness is that her robot body walks bent over (on her hands and feet). She's good at climbing.

**Er, anyway, review, if you please!**


	2. Richard Roxy, Ace Kidnapee

Far on the other side of the city, a young man stretches his legs, scratching his side. There is a planetary design on his pants, but his chest is bare as he prepares for bed. He runs a hand through brown hair and sighs, switching off the television. His phone rings and he groans, having a very good idea who it is.

He picks it up anyway.

"Hey, Rich! It's, you know, Hallie. But I'm sure you knew that. Did you notice that I put my number in your phone? I figured it was like, so weird how we've known each other for like, so long and we still don't have each other's numbers. And we're not dating." She giggles lightly. "Not that I want to date. I mean, dating's for losers, right? Unless, you know, you want to. Because then I would totally date you. I mean, not forever. Just like… I don't know. Until you died or something." She pauses for breath and Richard quickly interjects.

"You know, Hallie, it's kind of late… I was just about to get some sleep…" He trails off suggestively and she starts up again.

"Ohhh, yeah, that would make a lot of sense, you know. Sweet dreams, Rich. Dream of me. I mean, I know I'll be dreaming of you. You never leave my thoughts, you know. We should actually hang out and do something fun so I don't have to, you know, just, like, dream about it."

"Good night, Hallie."

"Is that a yes? For Friday?"

"Good night."

"Okay, okay, no pressure. Just you know, trying to cop a feel for how it is between… you know. Like. Us."  
Richard is silent. "Rich?"

"Good night, Hallie."

"Oh, yeah, sure, okay. Good night." The long winded redhead finally hangs up, leaving Richard feeling more tired. A text buzzes his phone, not twenty seconds after he's hung up.

**Sweet dreams. ;) Srsly if ther not sweet i wood ttly lyk beat them up or smethng. Good night. ;))))**

A second later, another text beeps.

**o i 4got- srsly tel me if u hav bad dreams. i no ths gr8 ninja technique tht wil help u out n ill totlly whip it out if u need it. luvvvv uuuu w/all my hrt :)))))**

Richard drags a hand over his face in exasperation and tosses his phone on the bed. He'd rather have the pink villainess kidnap him again than go through another day of her royal Creepiness filming his reporter telecasts. He wonders not for the first time if he should just get a new job, but somewhere, deep inside, he knows even that won't cure the problem of Hallie – or of Megamind using him as bait for Metrogal.

He rolls off of his bed and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth, taking a momentary glance in the mirror. The face of a reporter he stares back at him- short dark brown hair, blue eyes, dimples and a roguish smile. Squeezing some toothpaste out, he brushes his teeth. What does Megamind want with him anyway? He's not incredibly handsome—perhaps above average, but he couldn't model or anything. He was average height and build, an average dresser, and average reporter, and an average man.

He spits tooth paste foam into the sink. Besides Hallie, there really wasn't any reason for him to gather the supervillainess's attention. He rinses his mouth and the toothbrush and leaves, wiping his wet hands on his pants. Slowly, Richard climbs into bed with a yawn. He runs his hand through his hair and finds and oddly brittle piece. His hair must've been accidentally singed. He flops his head on the soft pillow.

Again.

Something tells him that he should put on a shirt in preparation for the kidnapping that would likely happen the next day. On a slow month, Megamind kidnapped him five or six times a month. However, this month was going pretty standard—already, he'd been kidnapped twelve times, and there was no reason to believe that he wouldn't get kidnapped in the morning. Then again, he's already lying down and the closet suddenly feels like too much effort. He rolls over to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow, he'll wake up in his bed.

= 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 =

…Of course that was too much to ask. Richard wakes up, sighing as he whizzes through the sky, four brain bots carrying him through the air. It's freezing up here, but no one thought to bring his shirt? He feels soft padding on his feet and a rush of camaraderie washes over him as he glances at the robot captures. He grips his toes suddenly, but it doesn't matter. One of his slippers falls down, bouncing off the roof of a skyscraper. He smiles sardonically. "Who was the genius that put my slippers on before flying me off a few hundred feet in the air? And didn't get me a shirt, I mean?"

The brain bots pause, then one flies off. He waits and watches as it returns with a shirt and the fallen slipper.

"Much better, thank you," Richard says. He waits patiently and waits until he is flown over the ocean. The brain bots halt, then the one hands him his shirt and shoe. Suddenly, they drop him. He clings to his shirt and slippers, resisting the urge to sigh. A few feet down, he disappears completely as he lands inside of an invisible submarine.

"Sorry about the shirt, Mr. Roxy." Minioness turns around from the driver's seat of the sub. "I'll give you a moment." Richard looks at her wryly as he pulls on the shirt and sticks his foot back in his slipper. He reaches down to button it, but is interrupted by Minioness. "Now if you'll please stand still?" The brain bots tie him up and he sighs.

"Can I at least button up my shirt?" A small ray gun swings from the ceiling. His voice is dry. "Guess not." Megamind swings around in her chair.

"Oh, Mr. Roxy. You won't need a shirt where we're going. All you need a mortification with a dash of fear." She cackles. "And when you see what that ray will do to you—"

"Wait, let me guess- a Hypno-ray so I won't remember this. How predi—" The ray zaps him then, knocking him out. Megamind swings around from the other chair, frowning. She stands and steps toward him. "I dislike that he always guesses what exactly what my plans. Next time, purchase duct tape for that mouth and write a note in the Network of Evil for me to develop a silence ray since I…" She trails off and gives him a mildly irritated side glance, "…obviously need one."

"It's already on the agenda, mistress."

A mild smile falls on her red lips.

"…Excellent." She puts an arm around Minioness. "Not that I'll need it." She takes a deep whiff of the air. "Ha, oh, Minioness, today spells a victory! I can smell it!"

******Thank you for reviewing! I'm guessing that maybe this _won't_ crash and burn then! (YAAAAY ;u;) Anyway, here's the next chapter. **Anyone look up a golden lion tamarin?


	3. The Dome

Megamind purses her lips lightly, smoothing lip gloss over her lips. She rubs her lips together, then pokes them out. Smiling in the mirror, she shoves it quickly away from her, the giant glass 'M'-shaped object rolling toward the wall. Minioness lashes out with her tail and slows it down to stop it from breaking.

"You should really be more careful, mistress." She turns to the computer and looks at the screen. A streak of blonde and white zooms by the camera." She informs Megamind of their rival's arrival. "It will please you to know that Metrogal is in the atmosphere, mistress. She's approaching the dome at sixty miles per hour."

Megamind claps her hands together excitedly.

"Places, places, everyone! She's almost here! Don't want to defeat her in a messy dome of evil, now do we?" She slaps Richard's cheek to wake him up as she passes, then keeps moving as she hears a satisfactory groan. Minioness takes her place in front of the computers, using her tail to grasp the lever that will open the dome and assures that they will infinitely less. Megamind sits in the pink loveseat of doom, crossing her legs as she waits in anticipation. Richard coughs.

"Where am I—"

"Oh, shush, Richard. I'm sure you'll understand momentarily."

Richard looks around, feeling mildly disappointed.

"…Oh. The Dome of Evil. I was hoping for some place new."

Megamind shoots him a glare, then clears her throat, holding out her hand. A brain bot drops a microphone into her hand. "Cameras, go!" She hisses, covering the mic. She speaks into it. "Stop _right_ there, Metrogal. I've got a bone to pick with you."

Metrogal laughs, her voice a sweet tinkle.

"Do I look like a skeleton to you?"

Megamind snorts.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Of course not. I'm not a trickster." She flips her hair behind her hair. "I'm not the evil one, silly."

"_Silly_? Do I look like a joke to you?"

Metrogal is silent as she looks Megamind's projected image up and down.

"…Is _that_ a trick question?"

"Oh, you know very well that it wasn't."

"Oh, look at you, Megamind." Metrogal pushes up her cheek in a half grin, her dimple showing. "Not trying to trick me? I think you're losing your touch."

"No, Metrogal! It is _you _that is losing your touch- with reality!" With great flourish, she points at Minioness, cackling. "Reveal the Dimensional ray, Minioness!"

Minioness salutes. "Right away, mistress!" The machinery moves into place, looming over Metrogal, the ray so large that it blocks out the sun.

"…Bravo, Megamind, bravo. And, uh, what makes you think that I won't just crush this… thing into a cube and call it a day?"

Megamind lets out another delighted chuckle and shoves out of the way to reveal a yawning Richard Roxy. He seems to look irritated.

"Can someone rub my eye? I think I got something in…" He trails off, noticing the camera aimed at him and smiles lazily. "Oh. Uh… Hey, Metrogal. I would wave but…" He shifts under his ropes, "I'll have to do it later- like when my schedule leaves me a bit less tied up." Metrogal gasps melodramatically, looking away with her hand to her forehead. A tear flies from her eyes, denting the ground as they fall.

"Richard! I'll save you, I swear!"

"Ah, ah! Not if that Ray has anything to say about it! Fire, Minioness, fire!" Megamind watches with delight as the ray gun beams towards Metrogal. To her shock, it bounces off her chest and explodes a hole through the dome wall. "No!" She shrieks loudly as Metrogal laughs, flying toward the hole at top speed. "Aie! Minioness! Hide me! Run! Do something!" Minioness slams the ray gun trigger, shooting multiple beams at Metrogal. They bounce off of the heroine and into the dome itself. They all duck out of the way, and the hundreds of beams bounce onto the giant 'M' shaped mirror that Megamind had previously observed herself in. The beams are reflected over the entire dome and Megamind shrieks.

"Ah, the dome!" The walls start warping. Richard's voice sounds tense.

"Ladies… What's happening?"

Megamind's own skin starts to warp. Her voice comes out in a high pitched squeak. "I hope you all are prepared for a little trip to—"

The Dome disappears and it is silent.

= 0 = 0 = 0 = 0 =

"Oh, Minion. Do you remember these?" The blue-skinned male holds up a giant blueprint. "So grand—it's the Dome of Evil. Why didn't I build it?"

"That would be because we couldn't get the right building permits for it, sir." Megamind frowns deeply.

"Oh, yes, right. Those pesky permits interrupted what could've been the greatest-" Megamind stops himself catching the look on Minion's face. "Oh, don't give me that. Sometimes this being… 'not bad' stuff is harder than it looks." He frowns and shoots the dehydration ray at the blueprint, then tosses it to Minion. "Label that one, will you? I still need some sort of lair, or fortress or… wherever heroes call their base." Minion nods.

"Right away, sir."

"Excellent, Minion, excellent. And… where's Roxanne?" The fish smiles.

"She's on her way, sir."

"Fantastic." Megamind rubs his hands together gleefully. Minion carries the dehydrated blueprint cube, then freezes in his tracks as suddenly a building just… appears, right before his very eyes. He taps his boss's shoulder.

"Uh… sir?"

Megamind waves him away.

"Not now, Minion. Roxanne will be arriving any moment now." Megamind's excitement peers through. Minion tries again.

"But—"

"Not _now_, Minion!"

"But sir! Didn't we already dehydrate the Stadium of Misery?"

"Yes, Minion. Is that _all_?"

"Well, sir, it's just that… what is _that_?" Minion's hand points at the giant building. Megamind heave-sighs, then turns to face. He scoffs, then turns away.

"Well, obviously it's the Dome of Evil." Megamind's eyes widen and he jumps back around. "The Dome of EVIL?" He sputters. "But HOW? Th-that's impossible!" He thinks for a moment. "Well, more like improbable since it's already happened, so it's _clearly _not impossible. Minion! Do you know what this means?"

"Not at all, sir." He jumps into Minion's arm, grasping his fish tank head and wiping it with the edge of his cape.

"What _what_ means, Megamind?" Roxanne suddenly walks in, then shrieks in surprise. "My _God_- Megamind, what is _that_?"

Megamind hops from his fish's arms, swinging her around and kissing her lightly. Then, he smiles guiltily.

"I swear I didn't build this."

Her eyebrow goes up, a hand going to her hip.

"I promise you, Roxanne, I didn't! I was just talking about the plans I had for a Dome of E… that is, a Dome of… E…nlightenment and it suddenly appeared! I must have the power to call things into existence!" He raises his hand. "I want a white cloak as nice as Metroman's!" His hand remains in its raised position, but nothing appears. Roxanne blinks.

"Huh. Right. So, really, what is this thing?"

Minion raises a robot finger.

"Well, Miss Ritchi—"

They all stop as they see a hole is burst through the tower and a vision in white and silver comes speeding towards them.

"Is that… Metroman?" Roxanne's tone is shocked. Megamind opens his mouth to answer Roxanne, but the blur grips him by the skinsuit and flies up into the air.

"I see through your disguise, Megamind! You paint yourself blue and give yourself a fake beard, but I'm still going to take you to prison!" Megamind is shocked at he looks into the eyes of the unfamiliar— and yet, strangely familiar— female.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me? Un_hand_ me, stranger!"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know who I am. I'm Metrogal, and you, Little Miss Megamind, are going to prison."

**Ah, for my updating schedule. I'm going to update... as much as possible? o_o;; It's Summer, so I've got more free time.**


	4. Beauty and the Brain

Minion's eyes widen as he begins to panic. "Miss Ritchi! Miss Ritchi! What do we do? That lady just took Megamind!"

Roxanne thinks frantically for a moment, and then calls out a plan to Minion quickly. "I'll go explore the Dome. Minion, you try to find away to convince that superheroine that Megamind's a good guy, got it?"

"Got it, Miss Ritchi!"

He runs his robot suit in the other direction, while Roxanne looks at the cubes around her, wondering which would be a nice defense ray. _No way to tell_, she decides and grabs a handful of them, then runs towards the huge, menacing Dome.

As she walks around it, she realizes that there's no entrance- at least, not a visible one. She sighs. "Gotta do this old school." She places her hand onto the wall, sliding it against it lightly. Unsurprisingly, a ray gun suddenly lashes out, then begins to shoot at her. "I thought you said you didn't build this, Megamind," she grumbles under her breath as she rolls away.

She pulls out the glowing cubes from her pockets. She doesn't have water, but she does have… She sighs. "Sorry, Megamind," she says, wincing a bit before licking the side of a cube and throwing it to the ground. She didn't want whatever it was to crush her when it was rehydrated. A pile of objects surrounded her. "Hm… no, no, no—" She gasped to herself, "perfect." She didn't know what it did, but it was black with spikes and wicked looking. She held it in her arms and marched forward, putting her hand back against the side to find an open place where the wall didn't feel like wall. As a ray gun lashed out, she shot it and watch as it turned into a ball of cotton candy. She looks pleased with herself. "Ha! Well, now I know what it does." Suddenly, her face lights up with a grin. "Hey, I remember this thing!"

She mutters Megamind's failed evil plan to herself with a smile, shooting ray guns as she goes: "I'll turn Metroman into a ball of confectionary sweets, then leave him in the cold, wet rain to melt!"

It didn't work of course, but she wondered why he'd dehydrated it. A cotton candy machine in a convenient little gun was a great invention. Finally, her hand passed through nothing, and she jumped through the space. The inside was light: it looked almost reminiscent of the places where she'd been kidnapped. She thinks she hears someone cough, but decides it's just her imagination. As she looks around at broken equipment, she makes a skeptical 'hm' sound in her throat. "Huh. And you _didn't_ build this, Megamind."

"Of… course I did… Brainbots, go!" Roxanne turns quickly, aiming the gun at the voice, then lets out a shriek as she sees a swarm of brainbots coming in her direction. Something about them is just a bit different. Megamind crawls, coughing, from a pile of rubble. "That… was a bumpy ride," she says, brushing herself off. She looks around, then forward. "Now, let's see who we've captured."

Roxanne's eyes widen.

"Mega…mind?" She shakes her head. "No… you can't be Megamind."

"What? Of course I am! I am Megamind, incredibly beautiful felonious prodigy and mistress of all badness. How did you get into my Dome of Evil?" Roxanne is shocked as she sits there, arms and legs in the clutches of the brainbots. "Minioness? Minioness! Where are you?" There is the crunch of debris, then the fish coughs. She touches her glass chamber, but is glad to see that there are only small, repairable cracks that she doesn't have to take care of immediately. She marches over to her boss.

"Mistress?"

Roxanne's shock leaves her mouth gaping.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Of course, Mistress. I couldn't leave you scheming alone."

Megamind smiles, then turns back to the prisoner. "Now, what were you saying?"

"That you're not Megamind! You… you can't be him!"

"Him?"

"_Him_?"

Richard wakes up, only to hear those words in shock. "Him?"

"Yes! Him! Megamind is not some… some… pink…" She shakes her head. "Look, I'm sorry, but you're just not him unless you're from some other world, perhaps, maybe the same planet or... or something."

Megamind pauses, then looks from Richard to Roxanne.

"Say that again, prisoner."

"Prisoner?"

"Just say it again!"

"Er… you're just not him unless you're from some other world?"

The pink Megamind gasps then swings around with Minioness.

"We did it! We did it! We put Metrogal into another dimension."

"Yes, mistress, that's wonderful, but we have a little problem. You see, _we're_ also in this other dimension."

"Oh, we'll come to that later." She turns to Roxanne. "Tell me, what is your name, outer dimensional being?"

Roxanne blinks. "Roxanne… Roxanne Ritchi."

Megamind repeats the name. "Roxanna Ritchay. Simply wonderful." She looks at her. "Are you familiar with a woman- man- named Megamind? Is he pink-skinned like me?"

"Yes," she responds slowly. "Well, actually, he has blue skin, but—"

"Ah, tell me! This Megamind, is he Overlord of the city? Has he figured out Minioness's tank problem? Has he defeated Metrogal?"

"Er, here, Minioness is called Minion, and… I guess not? Minion's still in a tank, so… I guess not. Sorry?" She thinks for the second question. "Yes, and no. I mean… Metroman- not Metrogal- isn't around anymore. And as for the last question… I think you should ask him yourself. The problem with that is that your silver threaded 'Metrogal' has kidnapped my Megamind and is carting him off to jail! We kind of need to save him."

"Right, Roxanna! We should get on that. Minioness! Untie Richard and get the brain bots! I don't think we have the bike in here… so tell the bots Formation V and we'll ride them after them."

The brainbots let go of Roxanne, then rush over to their mistress, checking and harmonizing that all of them had the same analysis: Mommy was okay. Minioness whistles, beckoning them with her tail. She climbs the rafters and clears away the debris, checking on Richard.

"That girl… she looks so familiar to me. What's up with that?"

"It seems we're in an alternate universe, Mr. Roxy. I'm sure many people will look familiar to you." Minioness busily cuts through his ropes.

"Yeah, maybe, but Minioness, she _really_ looks familiar to me."

Minioness shrugs in response.

"Well, I'm sure we can all have a nice little chat about the whole thing soon enough." He sits on her back, using her tail as a seatbelt. "Brainbots, formation V, please."

The brainbots form a little platform, locking together. They all climb onto it, waiting as the remaining brainbots fix themselves over them, like a vehicle. The pink brainbots wait for their pink leader's command. One of them- the single blue brainbot- settles into her lap. As leader of the little robots, it is the easiest way to command the others. "Brainbots, find Metrogal! She has someone I want and I will not let her win in every dimension! Get him back! Now!" The brainbots lift into the air and out of the same hole that Metrogal made.

"Er… Miss… Megamind?" Roxanne taps the woman's shoulder.

"What?"

"I sent Minion after Metrogal already, so we'll have to get him to join us too."

"Yes, of course! This Megamind would also have a Minioness!" She cackles. "Ha ha ha! Delightful!" She pets the blue brainbot. "Find this… Minion as well! Go, my little ones! Find them!"

Roxanne looks at the unfamiliar male beside her, still wrapped up in Minioness's tail.

"…Hi, I'm Roxanne Ritchi."

"I'm Richard. Richard Roxy."

They both stare at each other. Richard is the first to speak.

"This is so weird on so many different levels."

"It comes with the territory of knowing… you know. Them. I guess no matter what universe they're in, they're still…" She trails off, unable to choose an adjective to describe Megamind and Minion. Richard's voice is dry as he agrees.

"Yes. No matter what, they're still… that."

**Ah, I've noticed an inconsistency. I keep switching between Metrogal's costume being white and gold and white and silver. It's supposed to be white and silver! Sorry about that. Also, I moved all of the A/N's to the end of the chapters since they're could be a bit annoying.**

**Review?**


End file.
